Poison Devil Slayer Magic (Bombkidbomb)
Poison Devil Slayer Magic is a Caster magic in the form of Devil Slayer magic. This certain style of Devil Slayer utilizes Poison as its key element. Description Like most Slayer Magic, the user can regenerate their magic energy by consuming the element of their style. In this case, the user may ingest various poisons, whether it's the vemon of an animal or the poisonous content of some plants. In order to learn Devil Slayer Magic, the user modifies their magic through one of the many Books of Zeref. In the case of Schultz Humperdink, he obtained it from an annonymous owner on his birthday. He was secretly learning Poison Magic, so it was amplified into Poison Devil Slayer Magic. Spells 'Poison Devil's Rage '(悪魔 の 怒り を 毒 し ます。'' Akuma no Ikari wo Doku Shimas''u) - Devil's Rage it the equivalent of Dragon's Roar or God's Bellow. The user inhales and gather all the magic energy they can into their mouth. After inhaling, the user releases their energy in a large blast of poisonous gas and acidic, maroon-coloured liquid towards their target. If the target inhales the gas or touches the liquid with their skin, they can become ill or burned from the acid. The attack also delivers a large amount of blunt force, concetrated towards the target, sending them flying. 'Poison Devil's Maroon Pentagram '(悪魔 の あずき 色 ペンタグラム を 毒 し ます。 Akuma no Azuki Shoku Pentaguramu wo Doku Shimasu)- The user places their hands together sideways. They slowly seperate them and a circle of purple liquid forms between them. The liquid flows into the shape of a pentagram and slowly grows bigger. The Pentagram shape spirals towards the target and when contact is made the liquid burns the enemy's body and poisons them. 'Poison Devil's Venomous Fist '(毒の悪魔の悪意 に 満ちた拳 Doku no Akuma Akui ni Michi ta Kobushi) - The user's hand is engulfed in a dark purple liquid. When the user punches the target, the liquid seeps through the skin of the target and is absorbed into the blood stream. This causes the target to become sick and begin halucinating. 'Poison Devil's Hell Veil '(毒の悪魔の地獄のベール Doku no Akuma Jigoku no Beeru) - The user's body is engulfed by a dark purple ooze starting at the arm of which the user's devil tattoo is located. When the user's body is fully engulfed, all magic attacks are negated and all physical strikes tend to hurt the target more than the user. 'Poison Devil's Triple Entente Damnation '(毒の悪三重協商の天罰 ''Doku no Akuma Mie Kyoushou no Tenbatsu) ''- The user envelopes their fist in an acidic light purple ooze first. They punch their target in the gut to start with, knocking them back slightly. The acid burns through any light armour or clothing on the target's body. The user then makes a claw out of a very basic ooze which is a darker shade of purple. The user makes a swiping motion with the claw, slicing into and burning the target's flesh. Finally, the claw become a long, sharp spear-like spike, which becomes crimson and very infectious. The user thrusts the spike into the target, infecting it's bloodstream with a deadly toxin. Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan. Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Poison Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic